


Burning Low

by colorBlip



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Adventure Time - Freeform, F/M, Princess Bubblegum - Freeform, You can pretty much guess what happens next, burning low, finn the human - Freeform, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorBlip/pseuds/colorBlip
Summary: “Finn, sometimes you want someone and you want to kiss them, and be with them. But you can't, because responsibility demands sacrifice.”
Relationships: Princess Bubblegum/Finn the Human
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Burning Low

**Author's Note:**

> So basically I rewrote this part from the episode Burning Low..... ENJOY LOL

  
  


“Finn, sometimes you want someone and you want to kiss them, and be with them.  _ But you can't,  _ because responsibility  _ demands _ sacrifice.” Princess Bubblegum says nonchalantly. 

The boy can feel himself growing angry from her stupid cryptic messages that she’s always saying. Why couldn’t she just come out and say it?! 

His blood rushes to his cheeks though, flustered and confused about the hand that she had placed on his knee. 

“What are you trying to say?!”

“ _ Finn _ ...” she sighs his name, low and innocent. He expected something completely random for what she was going to say next, but he was left hanging on her words when he realized she was waiting for him to answer. PB had gotten on her knees and looked at him with an unreadable face. She seemed hesitant, but it soon changed to a look of determination.

“W-what is it PB? Whatever you have to say- say it already!” he spat, glaring at her expectantly.

“Promise me something…promise not to tell  _ anyone  _ about what I’m about to do.” 

“...Huh?” He was confused. Then suddenly he wasn’t able to speak anymore due to the warm lips that were pressed firmly up against his.

It was Princess Bubblegum kissing him. 

Finn’s cheeks burned a rosy color, and his eyes were still wide open with shock. PB on the other hand was now crawling in his lap with her hands placed gently on his shoulders. Finn didn’t know what to say or do. This was completely unexpected from her, especially since she had expressed on multiple occasions that she wasn’t interested and was too old for him. 

But Finn could beg to differ, and somewhere deep inside - he knew he had never actually gotten over her. He always would still love her, but some time ago swore to keep it to himself, because it would get in the way of their friendship. But now, his heart raced inside his chest, his mind raced with emotions and thoughts. Confusion, excitement, anger, lust, desire… 

Then he allowed his eyes to flutter closed, and leaned into her somewhat embrace, and kissed her back. Like he’s always wanted to. He practiced this so many times in his dreams. He thought of all the ways it could go down, all the possibilities, all the scenarios…

But this wasn’t one of them. Which is why he was so caught by surprise.  _ Stupid, unpredictable PB,  _ his mind swore. She was always surprising him. There was always something he thought would happen, then PB would take it in a whole other direction!

PB places a hand on his cheek, pulling back after a while as she panted to catch her breath. So was Finn, and after he got enough air in his lungs to speak, he did. 

_ Finn wanted answers. _

“ _ Princess…”  _ he said, low and hoarse while trying to focus on her face through his half-lidded, lusty gaze. 

Bubblegum’s unblinking stare bore deep into his. Her expression was very neutral, and Finn couldn’t remember a time if he had ever been more confused than he was right now. Even though it looked like there was absolutely nothing in her brain, there was still a soft look in her eyes. It was almost caring and affectionate while her thumb gently caressed his cheek. 

“Yes, Finn?”

Finn’s face was so close to PB’s. He could feel the gentle air from her nose tickling his face like a butterfly, and he was pretty sure she could feel the same from his breathing, too. Then, Finn felt himself getting angry all over again, not remembering when it had ever left.  _ Probably while they were kissing… _

“PB…” 

They stare at each other, both still panting from their kiss.

“It’s like you’re playing games with me. I need to know, ... _ d-do you love me? _ Or not?” He asks the princess, soft and desperate. He needed to know. He couldn’t do this anymore. He couldn’t avoid this question anymore, especially not after she goes and does something like this. 

“Of course I do. I love everyone in the Candy Kingdom.” She says simply, a small smile appearing on her lips. Finn gets angrier, but stays calm. She  _ would  _ dodge the question like that, wouldn’t she? So he had to be more specific than it was already. 

She was just playing games. She had to be! She must’ve known that it messed with him. That’s why she continues to do it. 

“No, PB. Don’t dodge the question.  _ Stop messing with me.  _ Do you love me? As a friend?  _ Romantically _ ?...” 

He gulped. 

“... _ Sexually _ ?” 

Despite his best efforts, and all his hopes to get some kind of reaction out of her — her face stays the same. Like she didn’t even hear him. It really messed him up. 

“We can’t keep avoiding this, Bubblegum.  _ Please!  _ I need to know! What is your problem with me?” he begs. He just wanted answers…

Did she get some kind of pleasure out of watching him beg? Seeing him suffer like this? Because the only thing he got was a provocative giggle, without much time to react before their lips met again. And Finn didn’t really mind much. He wanted to, but he couldn’t. 

Not while she kissed his pain away. 

_ It felt too nice to stay mad. _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> so ummm
> 
> Comment?


End file.
